User talk:Andrew1219
Hi, welcome to Bionicle sets and creations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Andrew1219 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mata Nui (Talk) 17:03, 2009 July 9 Hello dude what's up Well... Its a bit late in the story but I could definately have him fight alongside the Order in the war with Icus and Flavus if you want Adminship I will. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Could you give me a link? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ALright then What a text-based RPG is OK... RPG is short for Role Playing Game. There are different types of RPGs, but this is a text-based one. A text-based RPG usually has a scenario. This is usually a war, or similar. It sometimes have characters, from which the players can choose. And then, it works like this: One player posts one part of the story, describing what happens to his/her character. Then the next player does the same, and so on. See here for an example. I hope I explained good. Mata Nui 18:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks/Good! This is a good start! Mata Nui 18:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Hm... Is it possible that you can change him somehow? I meant, not specifically being an element lord, as they shouldn't exist in that world. He can still have his powers, though. Mata Nui 18:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. We'll leave it for everyone else to figure out why he has elemental powers... Mata Nui 18:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Good, if not a little short. But still good. Mata Nui 18:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::No problem. About the RPG, are you going to control two characters? o_0 Mata Nui 19:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, but it's against the traditions. :P You quite much don't need to do that, as you can still write abou twhat hi does, but from Cortez's point of view. Mata Nui 19:18, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As I said on the forum, it will start as soon as we have enough characters. Without enough characters, it won't be much of an RPG. 19:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How do I get to it? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) A Monster is Created. It is awesome! What do you think of my series??? I think soon you will become an Admin! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 2 & 3 Or maybe they are friends, I will keep an eye on them. Thank you. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! No sorry, :( [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! AMIC You could get MV and MS getting upgrades? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 20:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! OK. Ok. on your username thing you need 8 links, tell me the ones you want? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Well, you are quite active now and I will change my vote but its still 1-1. You'll need at least another vote before you can be upgraded to admin. Hey Andrew you are now admin good job!